Sakura es enviada a la aldea de la arena
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Sakura es enviada por Tsunadesama para que cure al Kazekage ya que después que le extrayeron al Shukabu ha tenido dolorosas pesadillas...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Tsunade-sama estaba sentada en su escritorio con un montón de papeles a su lado como es de costumbre. Al frente una joven, muy bella, de cabellos rosados, era Haruno Sakura, después de todo este largo tiempo de entrenamiento con la Hokage se le veía mucho más segura.- Sakura tienes una nueva misión- decía con tono fuerte Tsunade- tendrás que ir a Sunagakure no Sato, como el Kazekage fue revivido, tiene algunos problemas físicos ahora que el Shukaku no se encuentra en su cuerpo a tenido varios trastornos. Como la eres mi subordinada y actualmente la segunda mejor ninja-médico, después de mí, por supuesto Ja Ja ja! – ríe con un toque de arrogancia, mientras Sakura escuchaba atentamente sin hacer interrupción- Anda, recuperarlo y aprovecha de traerme un informe completo de los recientes descubrimientos médicos en la Arena, para eso debes entregarle este pergamino al Kazekage… ¿Preguntas?- Esto… Tsunade-sama, a pesar de todo aún me da algo de miedo pasar tanto tiempo con el Kazekage, se que ha cambiado y todo, pero…- Ja ja ja ,ya Sakura no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás a ello, ah! Y como siempre enviaré a 2 Anbus para que te acompañen en el camino, la misión debe llevarse a cabo lo antes posible.Mientras Sakura salía de la oficina de la Hokage- Bueno me hará bien un respiro fuera de Konoha, aún estoy preocupada porque los Akatsuki andan rodeando, pero bueno. Hoy parto así que iré a empacar algunas cosas – pensaba Sakura sin percatarse de que alguien estaba detrás suyo- Iré rápido a ver si me queda un tiempito para avisarle a Naruto… ja ja ja ese chico, si es desde que volvió ahora es como mi hermano…- ¡Sakura-chan!- gritó el personaje que la había tomado por sorpresa, estaba justo detrás de ella- ¿Qué te dijo la anciana Tsunade?- ¡Naruto¡No me asustes de esa manera! Ja ja ja, me voy para la Aldea de la Arena, parece que estaré un buen tiempo ayudando a la rehabilitación del Kazekage.- Uhm… see… Gaara, nadie debe estar muy bien después de morir, dattebayo – lo dijo con una leve sonrisita incómoda.- Bueno entonces no nos veremos dentro de un buen tiempo.- ¡Sakura-chan Buena Suerte! Te voy a extrañar mucho T.T- Yo igual Naruto –lo dijo de una forma bastante fría .Naruto abrazó tiernamente a Sakura, ella aceptó, sabía que no lo vería en bastante tiempo.- Dile a Kakashi-sensei que estaré bien - Bueno y tú cuida bien de Gaara -que envidia -dattebayo.En ese entonces Sakura y Naruto caminaban juntos por el pasillo y al llegar a la salida:- Naruto ¡No comas tanto ramen!, varía un poco tu dieta, pero aún así antes de irme te dejaré pagado un platillo con Ichikaru.- ¡Eres una diosa Sakura-chan!- Bueno tengo que irme… adiós no quiero una despedida dolorosa porque igual se va a ser corto el tiempo que este allá o no?- Adiós Sakura-chan!- Naruto se sintió un poco triste al saber que Sakura se iría, pero era una misión y si eso significaba apartarse de su amiga por un buen tiempo, lo aceptaría y daría todo su apoyo, ese era su camino del ninja.Sakura saltaba tejado tras tejado, velozmente paso por Ichikaru ramen- espera tengo que cumplir lo que le dije a Naruto - Y dejó pagado un plato de ramen (antes que se le olvidara). Luego fue a su casa les informó a sus padres y se apuró en empacar algunas cosas.Poco tiempo después llamaron a la puerta de los Haruno, venían a buscar a Sakura. Los dos Anbus estaban en la puerta esperando a Sakura, hasta que esta se puso en frente de estos.- Haruno-san, pásanos algunas cosas, nosotros también podemos cargarlas- dijo amablemente un joven Anbu con una mascara de gato, y si que tenía buen cuero este tipo.Sakura hizo lo pedido.- Normalmente una ida hacia la Aldea de la Arena tarda en llegar tres días – decía el Anbu con máscara de Gato- Pero como las circunstancias son "Urgentes" no pararemos.- Espero que aguante nuestro ritmo- dijo el otro Anbu que se notaba que era mujer, con pelo largo negro y con mascara de pájaro.- Y esta que se cree- No se preocupen, tengo mucha resistencia.- Más vale, si Haruno-san se ha entrenado con Hokage-sama- dijo el apuesto Anbu con cara de gato a su compañera.Sakura se despidió de sus padres, y le pasó el equipaje más pesado a la chica Anbu- jaja te pasa por engreída.Salieron de Konoha era medio día, el sol brillaba y estaba bastante caluroso. Saltaban y saltaban por las ramas, horas de horas hasta que los árboles comenzaron a disiparse, el calor aumento y el pasaje se volvió desértico. Sakura tenía muy coloradas las mejillas, era por el sofocante calor, miró hacia atrás donde estaban los otros dos Anbus, el Anbu con cara de Gato venía bastante sudado, mientras que la mujer Anbu se notaba muy fatigada, se le veía exhausta.- ja esta tonta creía que podría hacer el recorrido como si nada… ilusa ¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso? te veo muy agotada- le dijo a la Anbu con una sonrisa burlona.

Al decir esto Sakura, la Anbu paró al instante.- Si tú insistes- dijo en tono pesado, pero a la vez más aliviada, en verdad que necesitaba detenerse.Estuvieron ahí unos cinco minutos, cuando Sakura había dejado de tomar agua, miró a los dos Anbus- ¿Qué rayos esperan? ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado – lo dijo de forma bastante molesta.La chica Anbu si no tuviera esa mascara se hubiera podido ver como tenía los ojos como huevos, no podía creerlo, había subestimado a el camino, seguían y seguían corriendo ahora a través de arena, se hacía difícil y molesto por el calor, era realmente insoportable.Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, y la temperatura también, ellos continuaban rápidamente, y el viento comenzó a hacerse presente, tanto como el frío del desierto.- Debemos apurarnos más- gritó Sakura que intentaba hacer notar su voz a través del sonido del viento que era lo único que se escuchaba en ese entonces.

Un ambiente tan inhóspito ¿Como la gente podía mantenerse viviendo entre medio de este desierto? de seguro que necesitaban más cariño para mantenerme más unidos como familia y como aldea que son...

Bum Bum… Bum bum… el corazón de Sakura latía agitadamente se había dado cuenta de algo que ya sabía pero no tenía mucha conciencia de aquello.

- …Gaara … pobre Gaara – ahora ella estaría a su cargo, comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

- seré capaz de entregarle algo de cariño? Más bien estaré a su lado el mayor parte del tiempo, no quiero convertirme en una…Sakura bajó la mirada, no se había dado cuenta pero estaba corriendo y saltando tan pero tan fuerte y velozmente, que los Anbus estaban bastantes alejados de ella, estaban muy atrás si se les veía chiquititos.– no quiero volver a convertirme en una … molestia – decía Sakura con unas terribles punzadas en el corazón- Me gustaría acercarme un poco a Gaara, me será difícil porque en sí es Kazekage y bueno... tampoco es de andar de muchos amigos – reía muy nerviosamente Sakura, ella sabía que Gaara había estado solo toda su infancia, y los únicos que habían tratado de acercarse era para hacerle daño– Aún así intentaré hacerme un poco su amiga, de cierta forma me siento culpable, yo eh tenido una infancia grata, mientras que Gaara, Naruto ,mi amigo que me está esperando en Konoha, y …el traidor de Sasuke que se fue con Orochimaru – Sakura se sintió algo apenada, tenía una leve sensación de querer llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos y sin intención de derramar lágrimas.- No pude ayudarlo a él, no pude detenerlo, Naruto el más suertudo, ahora se podría decir que está bien. Creo que yo debería ayudar a Gaara no tan sólo sanando su cuerpo, si no también su alma- Sakura recordaba cuando había tocado por primera vez el cuerpo de Gaara, pero se encontraba sin vida, después que Chiyobaa-sama le devolvió su vida en cambio de la de ella misma, su cuerpo volvió a tomar forma, pero su corazón seguramente estaba vació.Sakura hizo memoria cuando Gaara y Naruto se estrecharon sus manos, seguramente había un fragmento de Gaara que se había llenado, al ver que tiene aliados y lo apoyan y que su pueblo lo quiere, Sakura quería reforzar ese sentimiento y se sentía comprometida a hacerlo.

Mientras tanto atrás de Sakura se encontraban los Anbus corriendo a todo lo que podían- ¡No debías haberla provocado! – le gruñía el Anbu a la fastidiosa Anbu con mascara de pájaro.- Gomen gomen –se disculpa la mujer Anbu, ella estaba realmente arrepentida, no podía creer que la subordinada de la quinta hokage fuera tan resistente.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los Anbus y mucho menos Sakura estaba Gaara, observando desde una ventana el cielo, el viento azotaba fuertemente la aldea, mientras la arena se levantaba. A lo lejos pudo divisar tres figuras correr hacia la entrada de Shukaku, a Gaara se le había olvidado por completo que llegarían hoy sus visitas. Tenía un pergamino arriba de la mesa de su oficina, con un pequeño mensaje, no le había prestado mucha atención, así que ahora se prestaba para verlo."Señor Kazekage-sama espero que recuerde que hoy llega la subordinada de la Hokage, que va a cuidar de usted, para su rehabilitación, no sabemos exactamente a que hora llegará"Ah… tienen que ser estos, los que están llegando, iré a recibirlos- Era muy tarde la noche se había apoderado del cielo hace bastantes horas atrás, y Gaara apareció en la entrada de la aldea.

Pasaron tres minutos y llegó Sakura, Gaara abrió los ojos- Está más hermosa desde la última vez que la vi.- Sakura se había parado en frente de Gaara estaba un poquitito cansada así que estaba tomando aliento antes de hablar- So-Soy Haruno Sakura, y fui enviada por la Hokage, para cuidarle desde ahora Kazekage… ella no sabía si decirle -sama , -san, -kun o -chan, así que sólo atinó a dar una sonrisa.Que preciosa sonrisa… -pensó. Bueno, pero¿Qué no se supone que debías llegar con otros dos Anbus?- miraba extrañado Gaara.

Ah? – Sakura se había olvidado por completo, ya se había acostumbrado a que los Anbus se quedaran atrás, pero ¿Qué tan atrás habían quedado? Sakura vio dos figuras a lo lejos- Aquí vienen estos dos incompetentes.

Cinco minutos después llegan estos dos Anbus.

- Disculpe Kazekage por llegar después de la señorita Sakura, pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes- dijo apenado el Anbu con la máscara de gato.

- Haber… se supone que la función de Anbu es acompañar y proteger a Haruno-kun, pero ella llegó completamente sola, bueno no me entrometeré en el desempeño de Anbus que no son de mi Aldea- dijo muy pesadamente Gaara, pero ciertamente el tenía toda la razón- Ya dejen las cosas de la señorita y váyanse. Sakura y Gaara observaron como los Anbus se devolvían, hasta que Gaara rompió el silencio.

- Bueno… La costumbre sería llevarte a una posada pero como serás la ninja-médico encargada de mí, tendrás que vivir conmigo… y mis queridos hermanos por supuesto. – Gaara sintió su cara enrojecer - Así que acompáñame.

Gaara tomó todas las cosas de la chica y partió saltando al instante sin dejar tiempo para que Sakura respondiera. Ésta había quedado un poco petrificada, vivir en la misma casa que Gaara, ufff... así que se apuró para seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Gaara, que a todo esto era igual que todas las demás, Sakura se sentía un poco cohibida, que decir lugar nuevo, casa nueva y gente nueva, era una experiencia nueva para ella. Gaara abrió la puerta, y la pelirosa entró con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, vio un cálido living y sintió un delicioso olor a comida que provenía de la cocina.- ¡Temari, Kankuro¡Vengan para acá!- gritó Gaara,- Sakura se intimidó con tal grito.De la cocina salió Kankuro con un delantal de cocina floreado, una cuchara de madera el la mano, y un poco de harina en la mejilla, al ver a Sakura quedó demasiado sorprendido, y miró a Gaara, este sólo atinó a mirar hacia otro lado y se sonrojo levemente.

Temari bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, y cuando se percató que Gaara venía acompañado se apresuró un poco, ambos hermanos estaban expectantes así que miraron a su hermano menor muy curiosamente hasta que por fin comenzó a hablar.- Bueno a ella la tienen que a ver visto alguna vez anteriormente, es Haruno Sakura de la Aldea oculta de Konoha, es ahora mi nueva, como decirlo, ninja-medico personal, así que pos eso mismo desde ahora vivirá con nosotros.-Pero que suerte hermanito tener una enfermera tan preciosa – miraba Kankuro con cara de baba- que envidia te Gaara enserio.- Calla Kankuro – la cara sonrojada de Gaara cambio a una con ojos de odio infinito.

- Bueno Haruno, a mi no me molesta, pero espero que te puedas acostumbrar a los acosos de este pervertido y a la agresividad de Gaara- Temari lo decía de forma despreocupada.

Ugh... – le estaba dando un poco de miedo a Sakura- Bueno, todo será para tener sano a mi paciente, y además les debo agradecer por aceptar que me quede en su casa por un tiempo y les rogaría que me llamaran por mi nombre… realmente me siento incomoda en esta situación…

- Todo para mantener sano a "mi" paciente… sano a "mi" paciente… "mi" paciente… MI paciente... – a Gaara se le había pasado toda la ira para volver a tener la cara roja como un tomate, y sentir unos cosquilleos dentro de su interior, y repetir la misma frase en su mente.

Bueno Sakura-san me alegra que estés con nosotros, ahora podrás deleitarte con mi exquisita comida ja ja ja ja! JA! – Se reía bastante fuerte Kankuro.

-Me parece bien Sakura-chan, debes cuidar muy bien de mi hermanito-dijo Temari con una cara muy simpática- te mostraré donde será tu cuarto.

Sakura tomó todas sus cosas, Temari la ayudó y las dos preciosas chicas subieron la escalera, mientras que Kankuro se reía sólo en la cocina, y Gaara continuaba petrificado parado en el mismo lugar en donde lo dejaron las dos chicas.- repitiéndose la misma frase una y otra vez.

Gaara cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, bueno no del todo- ¿Por qué me choca tanto lo que ella diga? Ja de seguro es porque es una extraña o le estoy empezando a tener cariño? mmm mejor me voy a dar un buen y largo baño.

- Bueno Sakura-chan este será tu nuevo cuarto.

Era bastante grande, tenía un color rosa pálido con cortinas blancas, una cama de dos plazas, con una alfombra de pelo blanco, era un cuarto bastante agradable, con unos ventanales muy grandes, que conducían a una terraza, no se veía mucho el paisaje porque en la terraza había una muralla demasiado alta - debe ser por la arena- pensó Sakura.

Temari guió a Sakura a la terraza, abrió los ventanales, y no entró ni el frío ni la arena, para eso era esa muralla alta.

- Mira Sakura esta terraza conecta con la habitación de al lado, que es la de Gaara. En el pasillo, la habitación que está en frente de la tuya, es mía; Y la que está frente a la de Gaara es de Kankuro, por cualquier problema que tengas anda a mi habitación… Ah! Por cierto el baño es la última puerta, y hablando de eso, podrías darte un buen baño.

- Gracias Temari-chan, y sí, necesito urgente un baño jajaja – Sakura ahora se sentía mucho más cómoda.

Mientras tanto en el baño se encontraba un muy relajado Gaara, dentro de la bañera, se sentía tan aliviado, estaba con los ojos cerrados y medio dormido… Gaara desde que no tenía el Shukaku sufría de dolor en las noches, pesadillas, él no estaba acostumbrado a dormir, además dentro del día este tenía unos 3 desmayos diarios, como que su cuerpo repentinamente se apagaba, y también sufría de lapsos en que se quedaba en blanco, con una amnesia temporal. Dentro de su estado un pensamiento repentino vino a su mente.

-La única habitación que está desocupada, es la que se conecta con la mía por la terraza… Sakura estará ahí, y además! Con todo esto de mi rehabilitación la tendré día y noche conmigo… no va ser del todo desagradable, teniendo una dulce compañía... – pensaba Gaara.

Dentro de lo que ahora era la pieza de la médico personal de Gaara, estaba Sakura buscando ropa de repuesto, tomó una de sus toallas de color rosa, salió del pasillo y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo. Abrió la puerta del baño, había una separación de lo que era la tina de baño, con el retrete y el lava manos, una vez que se saco la ropa la dejo en la bolsa de ropa sucia, y vio que también había ropa, aunque no le dio importancia, dejó la limpia sobre un mueble, tomó su toalla y se la puso alrededor del cuello, cuando se disponía a deslizar la puertita (de esas como de plástico pero que no se ve hacia al otro lado, y se mueven hacia un lado, igual que las típicas puertas japonesas) la puerta se comenzó a mover hacia un lado, apareciendo un Gaara completamente desnudo, secándose la cabeza con la toalla.Ambos quedaron frente a frente solo a unos centímetros de distancia los dos sin ropa.Cuando Gaara alzó la vista pudo ver a una Sakura totalmente shokeada, Gaara con la toalla con que se estaba secando el pelo, se la ató alrededor de las caderas, pasó por el lado, abrió la puerta del baño y la cerró bien fuerte, casi corrió para su cuarto, volvió a cerrar su puerta dando un golpe bastante fuerte y se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia el suelo, y comenzó a desangrar, eran litros y litros que salían fuertemente por su nariz.Mientras tanto todavía estaba en shock Sakura, camino hacia la bañera, se metió y sumergió todo el cuerpo y cabeza - glu glu glu glu- burbujas de aire salían desde la bañera.Sakura cuando ya no le quedaba más aire, se dispuso a sacar su cara de la bañera, su rostro estaba fuertemente enrojecido.

- Como no me di cuenta antes que estaba ocupado, ahora como le voy a dar la cara- pensaba muy afligida mientras se ponía su pijama, que era un baby doll de seda rosa.- dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo.

Después que terminó su baño, aunque no del todo placentero ya que aún se moría de vergüenza, bajó hasta el comedor donde ya estaba Gaara – sonrojó con solo verlo- y Temari por suerte no se dio cuenta. Estaban todos con pijamas, el de Temari era igual que el de Sakura, pero arriba era negro y abajo lila, pero la particularidad es que tenía el pelo suelto, lo tenía hasta los hombros y tenía unas ondas, eran las marcas de las colitas que esta se hacía.Gaara lucía una camiseta y pantalones que arrastraba en el suelo color negro.- se veía bastante sexy.

- Sakura-chan ven siéntate aquí al lado mío, Kankuro ya tiene la cena lista.

Sakura se sentó, estaba frente a Gaara, pero no se atrevía a subir la mirada.- se moría de vergüenza.- haciendo notar un sonrojo.- por desgracia Gaara se dio cuenta.

- Que bien probaré la comida de Kankuro –con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa.

- Jajaja sí, de seguro que te gustará… hermanito te ves muy pálido… ¿ Te sientes bien?

-Si me siento bien, pero perdí demasiada sangre.- menuda hemorragia que me dio, no estoy acostumbrado a ver a chicas desnudas.

¿Ah? – Temari con los ojos bastante asombrados - ¿¡No me digas que te vas a desmayar de nuevo!?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Guardiana"Mientras comían los Sabaku no, y la invitada de honor, después de un rato de deleitarse con la exquisita comida, Temari rompe el silencio:

- Esto… Sakura-chan… y… ¿Qué es precisamente lo que le vas a hacer a Gaara? –preguntaba Temari, muy intrigada.

Bueno… –mira a Gaara a los ojos, se queda un momento en silencio y dice (ya se le había olvidado el suceso del baño) – bueno… me convertiré el la sombra de Gaara –jajaja mal chiste Sakura –… ehm… lo curaré 3 veces al día, tengo eso previsto, pero depende de cuantas veces Gaara se desmaya o no puede relajarse en la noche… quizás tenga que aumentar hasta 10 veces en el día…

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron los tres Sabaku no

-Es broma, descuiden no tanto, pero si hasta 5 veces, ehm… hoy día revisaré a Gaara en la madrugada, después que descanse un poco y seguramente el resto de la noche me quede cuidándolo.

- hermanito no le vayas a hacer nada a Sakura-chan –miraba desconfiadamente Kanguro a Gaara.

- no seas idiota, ella viene a ayudarme no a matarte… -hubo un silencio, Gaara puso cara de sádico, sus hermanos mayores tuvieron un terrible escalofrío- … o sí?

- JaJaJaJaJaJaJa – Sakura estaba a punto de estallar de la risa – este está loco o qué – déjate de bromas Gaara!!

Sakura lo había tomado muy bien, pero Temari y Kankuro sabían que ella lo decía en serio. Después de aquel incidente, se dieron cuenta que ya todos habían terminado de comer…- ¡Ya! A lavarse los dientes y a dormir... y a la camita y a la camita – Kanguro cantaba con un ánimo increíble.

- Temari irónica- si, si claro papi… Kanguro no hagas estupideces enfrente de las damas, por favor…

- aaaaayy mi hermanita no quiere irse a dormir… entonces tendrás un ¡castigo!

- Kanguro ¡Basta!. Compórtate ¿quieres?! – Gaara había alzado mucho la voz…

- Claro Gaara, cómo tu ordenes...- decía Kanguro en un tono bastante calmado.

- Kanguro, si quieres te puedo ayudar a retirar las cosas- decía Sakura con una sonrisa bastante tierna.

- Ah!!! Pero si es tan hermosa!!! Gaara deja que me ayude –jejeje... si di que si Gaara ella será solo mía ja ja ja – si?

- No!!

- Si tu lo dices Gaara... – no me conviene pelear con mi querido hermanito, no quiero tener problemas, se ve bastante molesto, así que mejor no me conviene decir eso. -Sakura, no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a tener esto en orden

- De acuerdo...

Temari iba al frente subiendo las escaleras, luego iba Gaara y al final Sakura – me vengaré de mi hermanito jaja – Kanguro había puesto uno de sus hilos de chacra atado en el pié derecho de Gaara – te haré pasar vergüenza ja ja ja –Kanguro jaló del hilo y el pié derecho de Gaara retrocedió cuatro escalones ,más abajo quedó su pie derecho, justo donde Sakura estaba pisando, Gaara pierde el equilibrio, Sakura choca en parte con él, Gaara iba a seguir cayendo, pero afortunadamente Sakura lo toma del brazo y lo jala fuerte hacia ella y lo abraza, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente –ya lo veía caerse - Kanguro estaba muy frustrado-

Gaara estaba terriblemente choqueado, Sakura lo seguía abrazando – ohh… pero si huele tan bien, que deliciosa forma tiene su cuerpo, uhmmm me gusta abrazarlo- pensaba Sakura mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

¿Qué está haciendo?… bueno me salvó a que cayera pero de seguro que la arena me detendría, pero que no se ha interpuesto entre esta chica… vaya me impresiona – Gaara recién se tranquiliza un poco y le devuelve el abrazo y cierra los ojos- Gracias por no dejarme caer.A Sakura se le revuelve el estómago, suelta a Gaara lentamente, y mira abajo a Kankuro- Kankuro… tienes que cuidar a tu hermano, no le hagas bromas, mira que yo estoy cuidándolo ahora, además que vi muy bien tu hilo de chacra.Arrepentido y sorprendido Kankuro corre a la cocina, para no recibir el reto de GaaraCuando Sakura mira hacia donde estaba Gaara, él ya no estaba, él estaba subiendo las escaleras…

Sakura entró a su pieza se tiró de lado a la cama miró la puerta de la habitación cerró los ojos… cuando los volvió a abrir el reloj decía que eran las 2 de la mañana.- Mierda me quedé dormida – se paró media adormilada y abrió el ventanal que conectaba la terraza, ella recién había despertado, no le costaba nada salir por la puerta, pero no, tenía que salir por el ventanal… caminó hacia la izquierda dirigiéndose a la habitación de Gaara, llegó al ventanal y la abrió, miró hacia dentro y estaba Gaara despierto, de espalda mirando el cielo de la habitación, como si algo muy interesante estuviera escrito.- Disculpa estaba un poco cansada...

- No te preocupes…

- bueno… necesito que te quites la camisa – mientras Gaara se la desabotonaba, Sakura recordó la imagen del baño, la sexy escena del baño, y se incomodó – Y también…

- ¿El pantalón?

-! NOo!… -Sakura había gritado fuerte- Y también te quería pedir disculpas por lo de antes, en el baño, debí tocar la puerta antes.

- Gaara la miró directo a los ojos- no te preocupes, yo debí ponerle pestillo a la puerta.

-Ja ja Ja … mmmm

- ... ... ...

Los dos estaban en silencio… Gaara había terminado hace bastante rato de quitarse la camisa, Sakura lo observaba en silencio de arriba a abajo – lo hacía disimuladamente, bajó un poco la cabeza para que Gaara no notara su sonrojo.

-ehm… puedes empezar –dijo tímidamente Gaara

- Sakura cerró los ojos, inhaló demasiado aire y volvió a abrir sus ojos, las manos de estas estaban llenas de chacra – acuéstate- él obedeció, Sakura empezó a recorrer desde los pies, el cuerpo de Gaara, examinándolo, pero sin tocar su cuerpo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pierna derecha, pierna izquierda, ingle, aahjam, pasó rápido hasta el tórax brazos hombro cuello, cara…- Y bien? –Preguntó Gaara- Bueno ahora tengo que hacerlo localmente- ¿cómo es eso?- Tu solo observa.

Sakura, apoyo sus manos, a un costado izquierdo del tórax de Gaara, parece que ahí el torrente de chacra se había cambiado y el torrente sanguíneo estaba desorientado, Sakura cerró los ojos y el chacra de color verde salía y salía de ella, una hora más tarde, ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Se siente mejor? –Sakura estaba con cara fatigada.

- Sí, y no te imaginas cuanto...- Gaara se veía bastante aliviado.

-Bueno cada vez que nos veamos durante el día te tengo que hacer lo mismo, pero en puntos diferentes y desde hoy vigilaré gran parte de tu sueño.

- Yo no duermo.

- Ahora sí vas a dormir– Sakura con un dedo hizo presión en una parte cerca de la clavícula y Gaara instantáneamente cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir –si esto es un inductor del sueño jeje Tsunade-sama me enseño muchas cosas mi querido Gaara… - Sakura estaba cansada, aún sentía el cuerpo pesadísimo, así que se sentó al lado de donde estaba Gaara, lo observaba, se dio el gusto de rozar con sus dedos el cuerpo de Gaara …por sus abdominales, su tórax, su cuello, su cara, sus labios, su pelo, en realidad era bastante atractivo este chico.

Pasó una hora, mientras Sakura vigilaba el sueño de Gaara, hasta que éste empezó a sudar, moverse, hacer expresiones de sufrimiento, dolor, su respiración se aceleraba bastante, él estaba teniendo una pesadilla muy dolorosa.- Esto me incomoda bastante, pero hay que hacerlo – Sakura pasó una de sus piernas por sobre Gaara, así quedando esta sobre él, puso sus manos extendidas, cerca de las sienes de Gaara y cerró los ojos, un chacra verde salió de sus manos. Gaara debajo de ella se movía, lo hacía difícil. De repente se escuchaba un – no! No... – Gaara sufría y mucho, en aquella posición estuvo hasta que comenzó a amanecer, lentamente Gaara comenzaba a tranquilizarse a dormir plácidamente, ahí Sakura volvió a sentarse a un lado, pero no pasaron ni 10 minutos en cuanto ella cayó hacia el mismo lado en que estaba Gaara quedándose profundamente dormida.

Cuando ésta empezó a volver a entrar en sí, aunque con los ojos cerrados, sintió que alguien le tocaba la cabeza, jugaba con su pelo, ella estiró lo brazos y con una sonrisa, aún con los ojos cerrados, abrazó a quien estaba al lado de ella, con quien jugaba con su pelo, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Gaara y se quedó así un momento, hasta que empezó a despertar y sentir este tan agradable aroma a varonil que había sentido alguna otra vez, abrió despacio los ojos, miró hacia arriba y vio a un Gaara mirándola tiernamente.- Le costó reaccionar pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo bastante, se apartó, se paró e hizo una inclinación- Discúlpame Gaara-kun me tengo que retirar.- ja ja ja –Gaara con una cara más llena de vida que nunca se le había visto.

-en-se-rio –aún ella rojísima –dis-cul-pa dis-cul-pa, n-no fue mi in-ten-ción – o sí?? Sí, si era pero – disculpa, de verdad lo siento muchísimo Gaara.

- No me molesta un abrazo de quien me hizo dormir por primera vez en muchos años- Dijo Gaara con ojos de agradecimiento.

Sakura se dio una rápida ducha y se puse la ropa de siempre, este nuevo día ella estaba de muy buen humor. Mientras tanto Gaara esperaba a que Sakura saliera del baño, la verdad es que no quería que se repitiera el mismo episodio del baño como la noche anterior, aunque no le molestaba, pero era por respeto.Sakura bajó al comedor, y vio que Kankuro ya estaba metido en la cocina – este tipo tiene una fascinación tremenda por la comida jejeje – fue a la cocina y vió a un muy feliz Kanguro, este no se percató que estaba ella.- Buenos días, Kanguro – Al escuchar esto Kankuro pegó un pequeño saltito y vió a una preciosa Sakura sonriéndole gentilmente.

- -Buenos días Sakura-chan, pero que linda te vez hoy, bueno si tú eres preciosísima…- ja ja ja por favor no tantos halagos que me hacen sonrojar.

- ¡Pero si es la pura verdad! De seguro que Gaara ya te hechó el ojo, pero se está haciendo el tonto, mi hermanito no me engaña, es que con tal preciosidad de enfermera personal, quién no, jajaja.

- … –me gustaría que fuera así… Hey! Que estas diciendo Sakura!-…je je je.

El problema es que mi hermanito me está ganando- en fin, esperemos a que los otros dos flojos bajen, pero que raro… siempre Gaara es el primero en bajar¡que le hiciste Sakura!- ¡Ayy! No pienses cosas raras!!- jajaja la que piensa esas cosas eres tú jejeje.

-Yooo!!... – Sakura estaba con la cara más roja que un tomate.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan? – Sale detrás de Sakura la figura de Gaara

- ja-ja na-da nada –dice apresuradamente Sakura con un rojo notable en su cara- … - Gaara que aún se encontraba tras Sakura, pasa uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de esta.

- oh noo!! – Dice alarmado Kankuro- el desmayo matutino.. no de nuevo!!!. – Hasta cuando Gaara tendrá que seguir desmayándose? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez un preocupado Kanguro.

- un...¿desmayo? –mientras Sakura dice esto, Gaara comenzó a resbalarse y cayendo al suelo.

Sakura se da vuelta toma a Gaara en brazos y lo deja fuera de la cocina –parece que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé- extiende a Gaara en el suelo, a todo esto, alfombrado, y toma sus signos vitales- mmm… está estable.- No te preocupes Sakura, esto ya es costumbre, absolutamente todas las mañanas ocurre esto, con la gran diferencia que nunca lo podemos tocar, y tenemos que dejarlo tal cual como está, pero en cambio tú… …mmm …Sakura …que le hiciste a Gaara?.

- No empieces de nuevo, por favor Kanguro.

- mmmm…

- Pero ahora lo importante es él¿cuánto se demora normalmente en despertar? Se acercó a Gaara para ver sus ojos, tanto que casi sus labios se rozan.

- Sus 10 a 15 minutos, no más- decía con toda tranquilidad Kanguro mientras que caminaba hacia la cocina.

Sakura miraba hacia Kanguro, que estaba en la cocina, sintió que se movió Gaara, corrió su cara y ¡PUM!.Los labios de estos se habían encontrado, Gaara se había inclinado porque había despertado, hasta que se encontró con la cara de Sakura tan cerca, ambos se miraron asombrados mientras sus labios aún seguían juntos, hasta que Sakura se hizo hacia atrás.

-No sa-bí-a que es-ta-bas des-pier-to- Decía Sakura muy nerviosa.

-Recién estoy consciente, pero no esperaba…

- Fue un accidente- dijo rápido, mientras se levantaba Sakura.

- Que lastima aunque no está nada de mal despertar y verte a ti- Gaara no se había percatado que pensó en voz alta.

Sakura se sonrojo mucho y le extendió la mano, para que este se levantara.

- No es necesario, aunque viniendo de ti...-le da la mano, y se levanta.

-¡¡¡Lo vi Todo!!! – gritaba Temari mientras bajaba las escalera¡¡Los vi¡¡Los vi!! – Sakura y Gaara se habían sonrojado muchísimo– Vi como ustedes dos!!!

-me quiero morir- pensaba Sakura

-No lo estropees todo hermanita escandalosa – lloraba Gaara

- Vi… como ustedes…¡¡Se Daban la mano!!

-ah era eso - se relajó Sakura

-Casi muero del susto- aliviado Gaara.

- Entonces a mi hermanito ¡¡ya se puede tocar!! Ven acá!! – Corrió Temari, lanzándose a los brazos de Gaara y ¡Paff! Chocó contra una muralla de Arena que apareció de no se donde – Auch!!! Pero yo creí… - eso dolió y mucho decía para sus adentros Temari.

-Creíste mal hermana...

-Oye ¿de donde vino la arena si no estas con la calabaza? –preguntó intrigada Sakura.

-Aquí no la necesito, ya sabes la aldea está cubierta de arena así que no la necesito, si ando con ella, es por costumbre.

-... Mira tú...

-Ya, ya escandalosos, mejor siéntense que el desayuno está listo… - Dijo Kanguro.

-Tengo que irme altiro Kankuro, así que no desayunaré…

-Tengo que ir contigo-dijo Sakura.

-sí, sí, ya lo sabía, por eso se los guardé en estos paquetitos, para que después coman, toma Sakura-san, cuando lleguen a la oficina de Gaara desayunan juntos ahora, váyanse.

-Tú si que lo sabes todo, Kanguro- Decía Temari.

-Es la costumbre…

-Vámonos Sakura, que tengo mucho trabajo.

-Sí, y cuida que este tonto no se ande desmayando –dijo Temari.

Los dos partieron, la Aldea estaba hermosa esa mañana, Gaara parece como si estuviera tan sano como siempre, mientras Sakura le ponía especial atención a que no le pasara nada. Llegaron, y se dirigieron a la oficina de Gaara, mientras todos los que pasaban saludaban a Gaara– Buenos días Kazekage-sama.– Buenos días– Buenos días Kazekage-sama – Muy buenos días.

Todos le tenían mucho respeto, y también se percataban de la presencia de la pelirosa que acompañaba al Kazekage.- Aquí es –dijo Gaara abriendo una gran puerta, era igual que la de Tsunade, sólo que con ventanas pequeñas y redondas, y quizás mucho más ordenado… - Siéntate y dame mi paquete, que tengo mucha hambre.- Toma – sentándose en frente de Gaara.- Desde que soy Kazekage eh estado más acompañado- lo decía mientras abría su desayuno- Pero ahora que estás tú, creo que será difícil estar solo- Sólo espero que no te desagrade mi compañía.

Gaara la miró a los ojos, él creía que había sido ya claro de que no le molestaba que ella estuviera cerca – Creo que ya te agarré confianza, más rápido de lo que creí – es que con tantos accidentes juntos quién no- Me alegra que nos podamos llevar bien, al principio pensé que estaría aquí contigo como un mes o más, pero como veo las cosas no creo que serán más de dos semanas.- dos semanas… tan sólo dos semanas… ¿será suficiente?- Y podrás librarte de mí- rió Sakura.

- Bueno supongo que la Hokage también te habrá dado otra misión, cierto?- sí, toma –le pasa el pergamino- espero que me permitas ver los hospitales de acá, para ver cuales son sus avances, y compartir los nuestros…- sí, sí… Estas autorizada, sólo quiero lo mejor para los de esta aldea, y para nuestros aliados- sonrió GaaraDespués de que terminaron de comer, Sakura dejó a Gaara en sus asuntos, y esta partió al hospital a recolectar información, y también si hacía falta para ayudar pacientes. Gaara estuvo en tres reuniones distintas durante esa mañana, la verdad era rutinaria pero eran cosas que este debía hacer como responsable de la Aldea, la verdad es que éste ya estaba bastante ansioso por volver a encontrarse con su enfermera, le producía sensaciones que antes nunca había experimentado, y le gustaba su compañía, era difícil creer que una persona que recién viene conociendo le produjera tantas cosas, pero ahora se sentía mas feliz, debía disfrutar el tiempo que estaría con esta, y también este debería recuperarse, para continuar mejor con su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: "Cuanto influyes en mí"Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, Gaara esperaba encontrarse con la bella Sakura, pero ella no aparecía - ¿Qué tanto tiene que ver en el hospital? Podría apurarse… no seas egoísta, ella está dando lo mejor de sí… - Entre sus pensamientos, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo apagado, veía las cosas nubladas, y lo último que sintió fue el golpe contra el suelo que este se dio, se había desmayado, como ya era de costumbre…Para cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver la figura de una preciosa chica sonriéndole, él se sintió más aliviado por verla.- Que bueno que despertaste –Le dijo Sakura.- Me alegro que estés aquí- le dijo a la pelirosa.

- Bueno, estuviste desmayado dos horas, así que también en ese tiempo aproveche de darte su porción de chacra del día jaja, así que hoy mi función ya estaría lista – lo decía mientras Gaara se sentaba- Así que supongo que ahora vuelvo al hospital, tu Aldea tiene unos avances bastantes interesantes que me gustaría aprender…- Sakura… - Interrumpiendo a la chica- ah? Sí?- Sakura… no me de-jes- le costó decir a Gaara- ¿…?

-no vayas al hospital, quédate conmigo, más tiempo, por favor – las palabras salían de su boca antes de poder pensarlas -Yo también lo hacía para no ser una molestia- Sakura se sorprendía de que Gaara le hablara así, pero respondía con completa sinceridad.- Creo haber sido claro que tú para mi nunca vas a ser una molestia- Se veía un leve tono de enfado en las palabras de Gaara.- ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido?- Quizás tengas razón, pero es lo que quiero ahora- La verdad es que Gaara no estaba pensando, sólo se dejaba llevar por la situación sólo estaba siendo impulsivo.

- Disculpa, pero hoy quedé comprometida a ayudarles, esta noche igual te tendré que ver, así que no desesperes- al decir estas palabras Sakura se paró y salió rápidamente de la oficina del Kazekage, sin dar tiempo a que Gaara contestara.Gaara se encontraba sentado en su despacho, solo… sin pensar…Sakura se encontraba, más que sorprendida, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sentía unos nervios que le producía malestar en su interior – le… le… dije que no a Gaara – mientras saltaba tejado tras tejado hacia el hospital- le… dije que no… ¡al Kazekage! – al pensar estas palabras se detuvo en seco, miró hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que no había avanzado mucho y se devolvió saltando lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage, aún se encontraba ahí Gaara sentado, abandonado, con la mirada baja, con un aire a soledad…Sakura se quedó congelada, le dio miedo, tembló, sus ojos se humedecieron -¿qué me pasa¿Por qué reacciono así? Gaara… ¿Por qué?- Comenzó a temblar, Sakura se abrazó, una serie de imágenes pasó por su mente – "Tú no sabes lo que es la soledad…"- "Sólo eres una molestia"- "…Gracias… "- la voz de aquel individuo que ahora se apoderaba de los pensamientos de Sakura la hacia temblar notablemente, alzó la vista y Gaara con la mirada ida la dirigía hacia otra dirección. Sakura dio unos pasos y se puso en frente de Gaara, se dejó caer, quedando de rodillas y abrazó a Gaara.

- Lo siento, no quiero que te pase lo mismo – dijo la pelirosa sacando esas palabras desde el fondo de su alma. Gaara miró a Sakura, y cuando recién se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, rodeó con sus brazos a la chica, correspondiéndole el abrazo, estuvieron así unos instantes, hasta que Sakura volvió a romper el silencio.- Tu almuerzo está sobre tu escritorio, no quiero que te desmayes por fatiga –diciendo esto se despegaba de los brazos de Gaara.- ¿Volverás pronto?- No te darás cuenta para cuando ya esté de vuelta- sonriéndole al chico.- Entonces ¡Anda!

- ya me voy- Ahora si que se fue Sakura, mucho más tranquila, y demasiado contenta.El Kazekage, miró cuando su bella dama se fue, y ahora por fin se levantó y se dispuso a comer. Pasaron las horas, Gaara seguía en sus actividades diarias. Cuando el sol ya había bajado, se fue para su casa. Para cuando entró en esta vio a una lateada Temari, y a Kanguro (para variar) en la cocina, pero no vio señal de la pelirosa…- ¿Llegas solo hermanito? – Pregunto Temari.

- Sakura, está en el hospital ayudando.- ¿Pero que no te debiera estar ayudando a ti?- eso mismo digo- Ella está haciendo un muy buen trabajo, además de ayudarme a mi, ayuda los de la aldea, es más de lo que pido – intentando convencerse.- mmm si, tienes razón, esa chica es dedicada para lo que hace.- Y además es muy linda- Agregó Kanguro desde la cocina – Si no estuviera todo el tiempo contigo hermanito, yo ya hubiera intentado conquistarla.

- … - Pero como soy tan buen hermano, te dejo el camino libre, para que seas tú quien se quede con ella- …- Kankuro, no molestes a Gaara – decía con tono aburrido Temari – Él hace lo que le plazca- … - Gaara simplemente no sabía que decir.Cuando los Sabaku no, estaban cenando tranquilamente, Sakura aún no llegaba y Gaara comenzó a inquietarse - ¿Quizás le pasó algo? A lo mejor me está esquivando¿Qué pasa Sakura? Llega rápido por favor…- Hermanito no es necesario que estés tan ansioso ella llegará – dijo Temari como si nada, ella le había leído el pensamiento, Temari en el fondo sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, su sexto sentido femenino no le fallaba, Gaara estaba confundido con Sakura, y esta también, y ambos tienen miedo de sufrir – a mi nadie me engaña estos dos se quieren… Hablaré con ella para ver si todas mis deducciones son ciertas… o quizás no, tan sólo tengo que observar como reaccionan estos- Sakura había llegado a casa…

- Disculpen, por llegar tan tarde, hubo una urgencia, y los doctores me pidieron que los ayudara porque tienen mucho trabajo, Gaara podrías enviar a mas gente para las misiones peligrosas…- No me digas como hacer mi trabajo – Gaara estaba enfadado, la verdad es que no disculpaba a Sakura el haber llegado tan tarde si esta se comprometió a que no.- Disculpa, no debí hablar demás… Y disculpa a ti también Kanguro, creo que esta noche no cenaré, lo siento me retiro a mi habitación.- Pero… - Gaara quería detenerla.

- Anda Sakura – interrumpió Temari – Debes estar cansada, anda, descansa un rato, que después tienes que atender a este insolente- Gracias- Y Sakura subió por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.Gaara se paró de su asiento para ir tras de ella, pero Temari lo detuvo – Gaara no seas impaciente, mañana es día libre, tendrán suficiente tiempo para solucionar las cosas.Gaara miró a Temari, no hablo y se volvió a sentar, tenía la mirada gacha, se le hicieron eternos los minutos en que sus hermanos terminaron de cenar, para poder recién retirarse.

- Gaara me vendría bien una ayuda- dijo Kanguro.

- Por favor hoy no hermano- dijo en disculpa a Kanguro- Está bien… Total ya estoy acostumbrado a hacerme cargo de ustedes dos, ja, un día mas de sirviente no creo que me hará mal, cierto? – Reclamaba Kankuro dirigiéndose con las cosas para la cocina.Gaara subió las escaleras iba directo a la habitación de Sakura, pero la linda Temari lo paró por segunda vez – Creo que hablaré yo con ella, digamos que no eh tenido mucho tiempo para conocerla, además quiero que me cuenta como están todos por allá, y ese tal niño lágrimas (se refería a Shikamaru).- ¿Quién te dijo que yo iba para su habitación?- Eso creí, me disculpo- Abriendo lentamente la puerta de Sakura – Permiso, puedo entrar?-Sí, pasa – respondió una voz dentro.

A Gaara no le quedó otra opción que ir a su cuarto y esperar hasta que Sakura, fuera a cuidarle el sueño, estaba preocupado…Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura- Que tal Sakura¿Cómo te fue hoy en el hospital?- Bastante bien, pero no creo que por eso has venido a hablar conmigo –dijo Sakura como si nada.- jajaja, tienes razón, no vine por eso, supongo que sabes por quién vengo.- Por Gaara.

Exacto vengo por mi hermano –Creo que será más fácil de lo que pensé hablar con ella- Sakura tienes miedo a sufrir de nuevo¿estoy en lo correcto? Sé que estuviste muy enrollada con ese chiquillo que se fue de tu aldea.Sakura quedó paralizada.- Todo lo que dices es correcto… Ese recuerdo me mantiene presa, me gustaría que se me olvidara su nombre, que mi mente la borrara aquella situación. Aún no eh perdido las esperanzas de encontrarlo, pero me duele todo lo que hizo.- Me gustaría que mi hermano lograra quitarte ese dolor, que una vez en el pasado, Uchiha te dejó.

Sakura derramó una lágrima, ella lo había mencionado, ella era consciente que cada vez que se tocaba el tema ella se ponía muy mal.- A Gaara también le haría muy bien estar contigo, si se notó desde el primer instante que los vi juntos que ambos querían devorarse a besos- Digamos que Temari no era muy sutil para decir las cosas, pero todo era bastante cierto- Además Gaara a pasado casi toda su vida envuelto en la soledad, tu serías un alivio al tenerlo más estable.- ¿No crees que es demasiado rápido?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estimas que estarás acá? No creo que más allá de dos semanas, entonces que ese tiempo lo disfruten al máximo.- Pero, estás segura, que él siente lo mismo por mí?- Viste la actitud que tuvo abajo, está celoso, te está cobrando sentimientos.- pero…- pero NADA, si quieres cerciorarte, hagámoslo sufrir mañana, un día no se compara a todo el tiempo que va estar contigo después, algún día me lo agradecerá.

- Aún yo no estoy muy segura de lo que siento por Gaara.- Te doy esta noche, sólo esta noche para que lo pienses linda, mañana dime.- Y sí mañana te digo que sí, que harás.- Pues mañana sólo estarás lo justo y necesario con él, para ver si lo que él siente también es cierto… Mientras tanto, descansa… La verdad es que estoy cansada de escuchar gritos de angustia en cuanto Gaara logra cerrar un ojo, pero tú, has cambiado eso, te felicito, haces un buen trabajo amiga.- Gracias – Mientras Temari se retiraba de la habitación de Sakura.

Al otro lado de la pared, que se unía con la otra habitación, estaba Gaara de espalda sobre su amplia cama, pensando – es primera vez que tengo todas estas sensaciones, pero necesito estar cerca de ella, tú vas a ser mía borraras mis heridas, de un pasado solitario que marcó mi vida…Al otro lado Sakura también tirada sobre su cama – No permitas que el pasado a mi me llene mas de dolor, por favor no… vivo en un recuerdo atrapado. Con tus juegos y caricias yo me olvidaré de él, quiero tenerte, quiero a ti besarte…Me estoy muriendo –Gaara decía en sus pensamientos- por que no tengo tu amor, yo siento que me estoy muriendo…Porque no aguanto esta pena que me está matando a fuego lento-Sakura continuaba- Yo me estoy muriendo…Desde que llegaste yo me siento perdido, sin ti no es lo mismo, no aguanto las ganas de estar contigo, me siento vacío, es que el tiempo que tú no estas, mi mundo es incierto, ya no puedo más con mis sentimientos, ven a rescatarme de este infierno… - La puerta de Gaara, alguien la había abierto, él detuvo sus pensamientos.Era Sakura, estaba con su pijama rosa, de siempre, estaba con el pelo desordenado, con cara demacrada- y por último la sesión de la noche…- le dijo a Gaara- veo que aún no te has desvestido, estaré afuera…Es verdad Gaara aún continuaba con sus ropas, cuando Sakura salió, y este se apresuró.

Hay dime que será lo que de ti me vuelve loco, no puedo más y no me puedo controlar, dime que tendrás que cuando te miro me asombro, dime mujer, yo por ti estoy sufriendo –Los pensamientos de Gaara se hacían más fuerte- me pones inquieto, dime que me estoy muriendo, deja de titubeos tu sabes lo que quiero, vente yo se que me buscas, sigo buscando el motivo de mi locura por ti, yo quiero saber lo que a mi me enloquece, lo que me hace vibrar, lo que turba mi mente, yo quiero saber!!!Sakura que esperaba apoyada detrás de la puerta… - te juro que no entiendo, como fue que pasó que me fui envolviendo, entre la espada y la pared me encuentro, pero te quiero a ti, y a él también, pero a él lo quiero a ti empecé a… -Gaara abrió la puerta bruscamente, Sakura que estaba apoyada empezó a caer de espalda, pero éste la sujeto, cuando ella se estabilizó, Gaara la abrazó por la espalda, hasta que éste comenzó a caer, Gaara se había desmayado.- No… Te tenías que desmayar en el momento menos indicado… -Sakura refunfuñaba.

Tomó al chico en sus brazos, y lo puso sobre la cama, y comenzó a cuidar su sueño, ella sabía que el día siguiente determinaría todo entre aquellos dos, según el plan de Temari, para confirmar los sentimientos de este, se veía tan hermoso mientras dormía, Sakura no dudo es darle un beso de buenas noches, sus labios se rozaron, como ella hubiera deseado que este estuviera despierto, en verdad quería –Tú estás buscando algo diferente, aquí estoy yo, para darte lo mío no te resistas mi amor.Gaara de su desmayo, no despertó, continuó con un profundo sueño…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: "El Plan"

Gaara se encontraba solo en medio de la arena, el viento soplaba fuerte y se levantaba y chocaba contra su cara, el cielo era rojo y apenas se podía distinguir… A lo lejos se podían escuchar gritos de espanto.- ¡Es un demonio¡UN DEMONIO¡Quiere matarnos!Gaara estaba solo, envuelto en ese mar de arena y gritos desesperados, bajo sus pies el suelo comenzó a hundirse tragándoselo poco a poco, el no quería caer, pero una mano de arena que salió desde el fondo lo arrastró hasta enterrarlo… Los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes, retumbaban es sus oídos, gritos de auxilio, miedo y angustia lo rodeaban, hasta que una voz maligna los cayó.- Gaara, Gaara, abre los ojos soy yo.Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el mismo Shukaku, el miedo invadió todo su cuerpo.- Antes yo estaba atrapado en ti, ahora tú estarás dentro en mi interior- al decir estas palabras, el Shukaku aprisionó con sus manos a Gaara llevándoselo hasta la boca.

- NO!! No!! No… - Ya era tarde él ya se encontraba en el interior todo era oscuridad, se encontraba suspendido en la nada.Permaneció allí un buen tiempo… hasta que por fin dos delicadas manos alumbradas de verde tomaron a Gaara y lo arrastraron hasta una pequeña luz en el fondo que se fue ampliando, hasta él poder abrir sus ojos y pudo distinguir la hermosa figura de Sakura que lo miraba.- No te preocupes, tan sólo fue un mal sueño- Sakura le dijo calmada, Gaara estaba todo sudado, y tenía taquicardia- En verdad que tuviste un mal sueño, pero hice lo que pude.- G-Gracias – Gaara aún permanecía atontado.

La luz de la mañana entraba por la habitación del chico, mientras la tierna mirada de Sakura que se encontraba sentada a su lado, volvía a llenar su corazón, calmándose… Agradeciendo que esta estuviera con él en ese momento de aflicción.Anda, báñate para despertar bien, te espero abajo- Y como si Gaara aún continuara soñando, Sakura le dio un beso en su mejilla. Gaara sin decir palabras hizo lo que esta le ordenaba, realmente no se encontraba bien. Mientras este se encontraba en el baño, Sakura aprovechó para salir de la pieza e ir a la de Temari.- Toc-Toc – Soy yo Temari, Sakura – la chica golpeaba la puerta despacio.- Pasa- dijo una voz desde adentro- … Sabía que volverías hermanita je je.Sakura se había sonrojado- Bueno ahora, que piensas hacer?

- Lo mismo que te dije anoche, pasarás sólo el tiempo justo con Gaara, para eso tú me acompañaras para ir de compras, ellos saben que me demoro medio día, así que el resto será por cuenta tuya – dijo Temari.- Mmm… la verdad es que me esperaba algo más fríamente calculado.- Es que no es necesario Sakura. Ahora vístete, arréglate y bajemos con Kankuro para decirle que vamos de compras.- Haré lo que tú me digas amiga- saliendo de la habitación de Temari.Sakura se arregló, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho la idea de apartarse tanto de Gaara si en ese momento ella estaba cuidando de él, así que no se explicaba como Temari resolvería esos detalles, la verdad es que no tenía muy buena espina a lo que sucediera el resto del día, pero puede ser más la inseguridad que la hacía sentirse así.Sakura bajó al comedor, y se encontró con todos los Sabaku no, que ya se estaban acomodando para comer, se sentó al lado de Gaara, ambos enrojecieron un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que Temari o difícilmente Kanguro (que estaba trayendo las cosas desde la cocina) pudieran percatarse del cambio de luces entre estos, aunque los corazones de estos palpitaban fuertemente…- Quisiera hablar contigo después – le dijo Gaara a Sakura, posando su mano en la rodilla de esta, pero quitándosela al instante, se había puesto nervioso. Sakura sólo hizo una afirmación leve con su cabeza.

- ¡Genial! Hoy es día de comprar yuju yuju!- cantaba Temari- y nuestra nueva amiguita me acompañara yuju yuju.- ¡Yo voy con ustedes! – dijo al instante Gaara, sin darse cuenta que había alzado la voz.- hermanito… tú sabes que me demoro todo un día, no creo que sea bueno para ti andar paseando en tiendas de chicas… digo el Kazekage en una tienda de ropa interior ¬¬- … -Temari tenía razón.- A-Además Gaara debieras descansar, espéranos aquí, yo volveré a la hora que te toque tu sesión del día- Se le veía a Sakura algo nerviosa.- Bueno las acompañaré, igual pero sólo un rato.

- sí, me parece bien así tu cargas las cosas que tenga compradas en ese momento jeje- Temari-san… - Parece que ésta no le había hecho mucho caso a las palabras de Sakura.Cuando terminaron de desayunar, extrañamente Temari le ofreció ayuda a Kanguro, y ambos recogieron la mesa y se metieron a la cocina, mientras Gaara y Sakura aún se encontraban sentados, sin hablar. Sakura se levantó, no alcanzó a dar dos pasos para cuando unos brazos la rodeaban, Gaara la estaba abrazando por la espalda.- Se siente tan rico el olor de tu cabello Sakura.- Me encanta sentir su calor – Pensaba mientras Sakura acariciaba uno de los brazos que la sujetaban.

Gaara apoyó su rostro en el cuello de la chica, y la respiraba. Hasta que este por fin alzó su cabeza, inconscientemente Sakura la movió de modo que sus rostros quedaron muy, muy cerca, ambos se miraban los labios con deseo, pedían a gritos ser juntados, Gaara bajó sus brazos, dejándola liberada, pero esta no se apartó, al contrario giró para darle frente a Gaara, y rodeó con sus brazos a la altura de cuello de Gaara, este le tomó la cintura, se miraban a los ojos consultándose si el otro permitiría lo que iban a hacer, pero unos mata pasiones pasos de Kankuro y Temari se escucharon, Gaara y Sakura pusieron distancia para que no se percatarán de lo sucedido.- ¿Bueno supongo que ya están listos?- preguntó Kanguro.

- ¿Tú también vas? – Preguntó Sakura.- Pues sí, alguien tiene que hacer los compras de alimentos en esta casa, así que Gaara me acompañará.- Ya entiendo… Temari arregló las cosas para que Gaara no se quedara con nosotras…- ¡VAMONOS! – gritó entusiasmada Temari.

Todos salieron con muy buen ánimo, aunque la mitad del grupo se encontraba también algo inseguros y nerviosos. Llegaron al centro, lleno de tiendas y cosas por el estilo, supermercados y de todo, no parecía que estuvieran en medio del desierto con tanta actividad y comercio. Temari se lanzaba a las vitrinas como mosca y se posaba en ellas miraba todo lo que estaba dentro con ojos brillantes, en todas las tiendas hacía lo mismo, pero no entraba en ellas, la verdad es que aún esta no se decidía a cual entrar primero. Mientras tanto estaban detrás de ella Kanguro, Sakura y más atrás Gaara. Cuando Sakura se percató que Gaara estaba varios pasos más atrás, empezó a andar más lento hasta poder alcanzar a Gaara, aprovechando que Kanguro estaba observando a su hermana Temari deleitarse con las vitrinas; Cuando por fin Sakura llegó hasta donde Gaara:

- Esto…

- Mmh? – La verdad es que Gaara estaba distraído- ehm…- Sakura no sabía que decir- me… ¿me acompañarías a ver esa tienda? – Sakura tomó de la mano a Gaara llevándoselo hasta la otra calleGaara no dijo nada, ni siquiera se había percatado que Sakura lo guiaba, sólo seguía a la pelirosa.- Que lindo polerón!! Uuuuyyy!! Estoy pensando en cambiar de look.

- jaja no lo necesitas, estás bien así – Sakura sonrojó con las palabras del pelirrojo – Mejor vamos con Temari, para que la ayudes de una vez a entrar a una bendita tienda- Y Ahora era quien Gaara conducía a Sakura, sí, todavía tomados de la mano.Una vez que alcanzaron a los hermanos, Sakura no tenía ninguna intención de apurar a Temari, estaban tan bien así. Pasó bastante tiempo en que Temari seguía alucinando con las tiendas tan sólo viéndolas, plantando su narizota en las vidrieras y dejando marcadas sus manos, hasta que a Gaara le crujió el estómago y Sakura escuchó el retorcijón.

- Mira allá venden churros¿Te gustaría comer unos antes? – decía Sakura- Que con Temari, quizás ya nos saltamos la hora de comida- Los dos partieron donde vendían los churros.- Buenas tardes Kazekage – dijo el vendedor.- Buenas tardes…- Veo que ya consiguió una novia -Gaara sonrojó tanto que tenía la cara del mismo color de su pelo, Sakura no dijo nada- Es que como andan paseando de la mano como enamorados.

- ¡¡Oye GAARA!! – era el grito de Kanguro, Gaara aún estaba rojo y se había soltado de Sakura- Oye!! Mejor aguántate las ganas de comer ahora, ven acompáñame a comprar las cosas para la casa que se me a pasado la hora de almuerzo- Kanguro estaba como loco- Disculpe – diciéndole al vendedor y llevándose a Gaara de un brazo sin poder decir nada.

- ehm… bueno yo todavía quiero un churro U – dijo Sakura, que se había quedado sola.- Aquí tiene señorita afortunada.- Gracias --U – dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado para ver donde estaba Temari, la encontró babeando en una tienda, y se dirigió hasta ella.- Ya vale Temari, entra de una buena vez!! – dándole un mordisco a su churro, quedando con azúcar flor en la boca.- Bueno, bueno es que no sé a cual primero- respondía la confundida Temari.- ¡Has estado toda la mañana mirando tiendas y aún no te decides entrar!!!!!- Sakura no podía creerlo.- Bueno, pero no te enojes – dijo Temari con ojitos llorosos.- No estoy enojada òó.- OOOOk- dicho esto Sakura la tomó por el brazo y la condujo a la tienda…

7 horas después...

- No puedo creer que hayas comprado tanto!! – decía entremedio de cajas y cajas que cargaba Sakura, que casi no la dejaban ver el camino.- jaja, digamos que soy algo compulsiva- decía apenada Temari que llevaba miles de bolsas en los brazos y manos.- ¿Puedes creer que no has comido absolutamente nada en todo este tiempo?- nooo ya estoy acostumbrada, para cuando compro – sinceramente respondía Temari.- Si incluso ya anocheció ¬¬.- jejeje U- Uff que bueno que ya llegamos a casa, con todo esto se me a olvidado la sesión de hoy a Gaara.Temari no respondió, estaba bastante complicada, no hallaba como abrir la puerta, hasta que decidió patearla – HE!! Kankuro!! Ábreme la puerta!! Kanguro ayudó a Temari con las bolsas, llevándolas hasta su cuarto y Sakura hacía lo mismo, cuando dejaron todo más o menos en su lugar.- Esto… Kanguro¿dónde está Gaara?

- En su cuarto, hoy se me desmayó como 3 veces.- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!?- Anda a verlo tú misma.Sakura entró al cuarto de Gaara, y vio a un pelirrojo desmayado – Pero que eh hecho- Sakura se acercó al cuerpo y se dispuso a darle su porción de chacra diaria, pero lo interrumpió Kanguro abriendo la puerta.- oye Sakura.- si?

- Con Temari, vamos a ir a comprar… si a comprar ¡Eso es lo que a hecho ella todo el día!!! Sí, pero esta vez es para comprar comida preparada, la verdad es que no me siento con animo para cocinar.- va eso si que es raro.- Sí, bueno, tú y Gaara se quedarán solo, cuida de mi hermano por favor.- Para eso estoy .Kanguro salió del cuarto, y mientras Sakura recuperaba a Gaara escuchó la puerta cerrarse, quedando toda la casa en silencio, Ella podía apreciar al guapo chico debajo de sus manos, durmiendo de forma tan placentera, se veía tan lindo, tan indefenso. Después de dada la dosis diaria Gaara volvió a tomar conciencia, aunque se encontraba desorientado.- Bienvenido al mundo de los sanos- le sonrió Sakura- mmm… gracias, ehm ¿Qué hora es¿Dónde está Kanguro?

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea que hora es, sólo se que ya es de noche, y Kanguro y Temari-chan fueron a comprar comida rápida, tú quédate acá descansando- dicho esto Sakura salió del cuarto y disponiéndose a bajar las escaleras, pero Gaara la tomó del brazo, la giró y la abrazó, quedando mirándose de frente.

El ambiente entre estos dos cambio, era todo más intimo, eran tan solo ellos dos.Estaban los dos solos, por fin, y no había quien los interrumpiera. Sakura y Gaara se miraban intensamente, estaban tan cerca, ambos sentían los mismo, solo que no se atrevían, pero el deseo era muy fuerte y hubiera sido terrible desperdiciar esa oportunidad.Gaara levanto uno una de sus manos, que antes se encontraba alrededor de Sakura, y acaricio su rostro muy despacio, muy delicadamente, tomó el mentón de Sakura de modo que los labios de la bella chica se separaron levemente. Sakura sentía la respiración de Gaara, sentía su exquisito aroma a hombre, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y rápidamente. Gaara se fue acercando, los latidos continuaban, Sakura no apartaba la mirada de los labios de Gaara, Gaara seguía acercándose muy lentamente, el corazón del chico saltaba, pero aún no sabía como iba a reaccionar la hermosa con ojos de esmeralda, tenía que hacer suspenso, sintió como Sakura se empezaba a acelerar, estaba impaciente, Gaara comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que por fin rozó esos labios.Sakura estaba entregada, besos muy tímidos y superficiales se daban, disfrutaban tocando sus bocas, era nuevo para ellos.Pronto sus lenguas tomaron partida y empezó una lucha entre ellas haciéndose camino.

Gaara volvió a bajar el brazos, tomó de las caderas a la chica y la oprimió contra él, la chica podía sentir los atributos de Gaara al estar tan cerca, le gustaba… le excitaba, podía sentir su calor, le gusta, Sakura poso su mano en la nuca de Gaara para que el beso fuera mas profundo, estos dos se estaban entreteniendo de lo grande, era placentero, Gaara sentía como Sakura se derretía en sus brazos eso le gustaba y mucho, por fin era de él, estaban pegados, parece que el tiempo se habían detenido solo para contemplarlos, Gaara rodeaba a Sakura con sus brazos hacia presión, podía sentir todas su curvas, le encantaba sentir todas las curvas de esta despampanante chica, ambos respiraban caliente.Sakura abrió un poco un ojo para ver a este guapo hombre, y miró la pared que estaba detrás de él, era perfecto, Sakura hizo menos profundos los besos, seguían siendo ricos, intento conducir a Gaara, dando pequeños pasos, Gaara retrocedía, pronto sabía lo que ella quería, se despegó de los labios de la chica, y con fuerza la jalo, y la puso contra la pared mientras él la aplastaba con su cuerpo Sakura emitió un suspiro fuerte.Ella subió uno de sus brazos por la pared, tenía algo desarreglaba la camisa, se podía ver uno de sus hombros, Gaara comenzó a besar su cuello, ella subió un poco una pierna enredándola con una de Gaara, él mientras seguía besándola ahora podía acariciar una pierna de Sakura, la aplastaba, Sakura podía sentir claramente los atributos del chico,era tan placentero.

Como si las dos mentes pensaran igual, Sakura bajó lentamente su pierna y su brazo, Gaara dejaba de oprimirla contra la pared, todo fue más pausado hasta que se detuvo.Gaara miró coquetamente a Sakura y habló- Creo que esto debemos dejarlo para después.- Tienes razón -dijo Sakura mirando hacia un lado, sus pómulos estaban rojos, aún le había costado creer como habían llegado a ese punto, realmente se deseaban, pero era mejor detener esto; Por ahora.Gaara dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando libre a la chica... ella no se movió, volvió a concentrar su mirada en Gaara y le sonrió, parece que él también le costaba creer lo que había ocurrido, porque se sonrojó, entonces ella camino hacia él, dio un suspiro, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó bajando las escaleras, sentándose en el sillón, donde pronto llegaría Temari y Kanguro.Pero ahora Gaara y Sakura, estaban juntos.


End file.
